Love is in the Air
by PottyMalf
Summary: The start of term is aproaching quickly and time to finish summer assignments is grow is shorter. but everywhere you look no one seems to notice... cupid had gone all out and for no reason
1. Default Chapter

Cho and the Mystery Man

The start Of term was approaching fast. Harry was staying at the Leaky Cauldron. He had already gone to Diagon Alley and gotten his school supplies, Harry was keeping a look out for Ron and Hermione his two best Friends it was the week before the start of term and he hadn't seem hide nor hair of either of them! 

Finally On the Friday before term Harry noticed that Tom the inn keeper was dragging A slu of Hogwarts tunks up the stairs then he heard it Ron was arguing with Hermione about that stupid cat crookshanks as Ron would put it. As Harry walked on to his room down the hall he noticed an extra trunk and owl, "Who could that be?" he asked aloud but quiet enough were Tom couldn't hear. So he looked away and continued to his room Ron and Hermiones' voices growing louder and louder until they stopped suddenly and he walked right into a door that stood ajar. he peered in and to his great surprise found Them locked in each others arms and looking dazed into each others eyes as if Harry were not there at all they became closer and closed until their noses were touching. CRASH!!! Harry had knocked a vase off the table as his feet had continued to go strait to his room but his upper half had stayed transfixed on the sight of Ron and Hermione. He still hadn't moved even though they were all staring at one another Harry closed his mouth as not to look to surprised but whether or not they had noticed al three were immediately turning the color of the flaming red hair on Ron's head. Harry laughed at the sight of no ending of Ron's hair and face although it was a nervous laugh they all joined and in and laughter filled the room.

Ron and Hermione were obviously still embarrassed by it because they were careful not to look at each other for the rest of the vacation time spent there in the leaky cauldron. this is when Harry decided to speak up about his view on the subject which wasn't a wise choice...

"Ron, Hermione," Harry began the next day as they sat doing work outside of Olivanders, "I think it is great that you two are finally together a--" Hermione and Ron were outstandingly red and glaring withal rage so intense that Harry was forced to stop dead in the middle of his sentence. "Harry I think Ron I and I both agree that you should keep YOUR feeling to your self and never mention last night in our presence AGAIN!" Hermione said in a trembling voice that was barely above a whisper before seizing the sleeve of Ron's robes and pulling him off to a corner speaking in a fast hushed voice all the way there and then finishing with a slap of her hands and a wide grin. Ron walked back over to Harry who was appalled at the fact that his best friend would speak in such a venomous tone so much like Snape's about Some thing as little as a mere statement of an opinion.

As Harry walked back to his Room and the mystery of the extra trunk was solved. "Harry" came a voice had could never forget as Cho Chang caught up with him Harry's stomach gave a great lurch and caused an unpleasant look upon his face evidently because the smile faded and Cho said in a concerned voice, "Harry is everything okay?""What? O-oh yeah every thing is fine couldn't be better I just got a reminder from my stomach that I haven't ate lunch." said Harry through nervous chuckles. Cho giggled and turned a light shade of pink as was dork from vacation he guessed so it wasn't a noticeable thing "Me either," she said in a high voice as if she were embarrassed by the fact. "Well Uh--Uma--i--or do you--you don't have to--you think?" Harry chocked going a red even darker that the Weasley's could go, a shade Uncle Vernon would have been Proud of if it had been anyone else. "I would love to--that is if you don't mind!?" Cho added quickly. Trying to sound calm although happiness was erupting from all his insides and flowing though his blood, he asked her where she would like to go. 

As the day went on there was no sign of Ron or Hermione. Harry and Cho could eat in peace that is unless either of them brought up Cedric. Their eyes met for a split second and that was all it took for the happiness to bubble out of Harry's mouth, "Cho, I think you're the most beautiful creature on earth! You could win a beauty contest with any one, Veela or not!" The words fell out of his mouth with out any problems and he blushed once more Before Cho fell out of her chair. Harry feeling horrible now helped her back up into her chair he know that he had done it made her mad at him for life she probably thought that he was an inconsiderate mean ole' famous jerk but instead she seemed mystified. She was redder even than Harry Ron and uncle Vernon put together! She wrapped up her things with out saying a word and put it in her bag. She opened her mouth to say something in Harry's ear but nothing came out so she instead just kissed his cheek and walked of tripping several times. Harry stood in awe rubbing the side of his face this had only happened once before and I was after a DA meeting and it was under a mistletoe right before she burst into tears. Some how unknown Harry forgot was this was like...........................................


	2. love is in the air

Chapter 2  
  
It was the last night before the return to Harry's home, Hogwarts. Harry never really considered the Dursley's house his home... Couldn't imagine why.  
  
The Start of term was as normal as always, although that was VERY hectic. Ron was on the verge of collapsing under the weight of homework. Of course the Gryffindor's would have Double Potions with the Slytherins. Class started out with a slight buzz, until Snape, the teacher who Harry's loath for was only matched by the loathing showed in return. Snape was teaching them a very complicated concoction. Harry, Ron, and Hermione filed in the dungeon to their usual back table. The Potions Master glided in, cloak billowing behind... "I hear the winds of change a blowing," he said more to himself than to anyone else. "The window's open fool" Ron muttered beside Harry. Then all most as if he heard, "Potter, you and your pathetic posse up here...NOW! Snape was pointing a crooked spider like finger at the table directly in front of Malfoy and the "Chub Club" not only that but he would be under the eye of the professor who sat right beside them now. Ron was staring wide eyed at Snape a strange gargling noise was being issued out of his throat, and he was muttering wordlessly. But to Harry's great surprise, he never got around to saying them. Harry, also in disbelief, began moving in hope the others would follow.  
Once seated in the new place, Malfoy drawls, "Oh Potter, I am sorry. I know how much you loved your table at the back, everyone has their place." Harry could believe what he was hearing, he turned around and sure enough he sees them snorkeling with suppressed laughter. "Really Potter, do you have to sit there? It's bad enough having to see the back of your head but now you have to turn around and kill me with your face?" "I didn't choose to sit here! Your Idolized professor did. And who knows... maybe you can get some good out of this. Hermione could give you some tips on how to become a bigger idio—" "do I hear a Snot nose child calling one of my students an Idiot?" Sneered Snape. He was like a nightmare! The class went horrible, Draco kept shooting rude remarks behind Harry and he could say anything back! He was so angry at one point that he forgot to add an ingredient and got the potion all messed up. If the supplies are out of sequence, there is no hope for it to turn out right... something that should please Professor Snape greatly. Harry was FAR to used to being picked on by Snape to let it bother him. Once class was over, instead of going to lunch he went up to his dormitory to find Hedwig sitting on his bed with a hot-pink envelope tied to his leg. Harry got the letter loose and opened it. It was a secret admirer.  
Harry's day was getting better slowly. He took the letter down to lunch to show Ron and Hermione. He found them and quickly sat down beside Ron. They were giving him a weird sort of look. Probably because of the hot-pink paper in his hand, but harry didn't mind. He gotthe letter out and began reading it.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I have been dreading the day that I couldn't contain my emotions  
any more. Well it is here. I am writing to you to tell you how I  
feel about you. I think you are so nice and I just don't  
understand why people give you all that trouble about being famous.  
I know you just want more than any thing to be looked at like a  
normal person. I have had a crush on you since our first match  
against you in Quidditch. I am going to take a leap and do  
something that I would have never thought possible for me.  
  
Harry, will you agree to meet me by the one eyed witch before the  
next Hogsmead trip? There is something I want to ask you. If you  
agree send hedwig back. She will know who to go to. Harry I think  
you are so cute. This is hard for me to say. But I know that the  
truth will have to get out soon. I am willing to endure the  
remarks if you are.  
  
Signed,  
Secret Admirer

Hermione rolled her eyes as Ron was laughing so loud that people were turning to look for what was causing the comotion.

Hogsmead was a trip that almost everyone loves. So when Harry woke up the morning of the trip he was taken by surprise when he found himself not as happy as usual, instead he was taken over by nerves. He knew that he would be nervous but he was shocked by how bad it was.

He got dressed and made his way sown to breakfast. He was to busy trying to imagine who sent the letter to eat and realized he needed to get over to the one eyed witch to find out. He bid farewell to Ron and Hermione even though he was going to be in hogsmead with them in a matter of time. He walked along the deserted corridor feeling like the walk was getting longer with every step. Finally he arrived where the letter had said to be waiting. He heard footsteps and his stomach lurched into his throat. He was about to be made into the laughing stock of the school, he could feel it in his bones. What if this was all a gag? What if the so called "Secret Admirer" is just someone up for a good laugh? But when he peered around the corner he saw the obvious admirer… Cho Chang… but she was laughing… with someone. Then a second girl appeared at her side. It was Ginny. He was blushing. "I am so nervous" he heard Cho say… "what if he runs away at the sight of us or something?" "will you give it a rest" Ginny chimed in. "he isn't going to freak out."…………….


End file.
